


Twelve Hours

by Time_Traveling_Person



Series: The Hours [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable Kara, Also lots of gay, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lena has shit luck, Teenage Supercorp, lots of talking, no powers Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Traveling_Person/pseuds/Time_Traveling_Person
Summary: On her way to National City, Lena Luthor becomes stranded overnight in Midvale. But when she meets a girl named Kara Danvers, she thinks maybe the night won't be so bad.





	Twelve Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Supercorp fic! I hope you enjoy!

_Fucking hell!_

Lena silently cursed to herself as she stomped her way through the small gas station. She found the damn pay phone all the way in the back and jerked it off its hook, placing it against her ear. 

_“If you would like to make a call, please hang up and—”_

“Dammit!” She had forgotten that these things only took change. As in _coins._

She blindly felt around the bottom of her purse and was relieved to find that she had a few quarters to spare. She thought about who exactly she might call that could help her out of this predicament she found herself in. Her mother wasn’t an option because she’d raise hell for this if she knew what happened, and Lena didn’t have any friends that lived nearby. Well, she didn’t have many friends in general.

Lena decided to call Triple A and arrange to have her car picked up. She could hang around wherever the hell she was for the time being.

“Yes, my car is somewhere around the 38 mile-marker,” she said into the phone. By some miracle, she managed to walk nearly two miles to get to where she was, in the dark no less. She was thankful that she settled for jeans and a t-shirt that morning. After her stupid car ran out of gas, it took her nearly an hour to reach the closest phone. Of course her own cell phone had died much earlier in the day, and she forgot to pack a car charger, which was just her luck. 

“Nine in the morning?” she shrieked at the dispatcher. “That almost twelve hours from now!” She sighed as she listened to the poor guy explain himself. It was the summer… They were short staffed… _Blah blah blah…_  

“Fine,” she answered. “I’m at the…” Lena frowned as she realized she had no idea where she was. She called out to anyone that was listening, “Where are we exactly?”

“At the 7-11 in Midvale,” someone answered.

“7-11 in Midvale,” she repeated to the dispatcher.

“On Third and Main.”

“On Third and Main,” she added. She listened to him for a few more moments as she nodded along. “Yes, just call me on my cell.” She prayed that it would be charged by morning. “Great. Thanks.” She hung up.

She marched straight for the front counter and slammed her hand down on its surface to get the half-asleep cashier’s attention.

“Sorry to wake you, but I need to know where the nearest hotel is.”

The older man paused as he thought about it for a moment and it took everything in Lena not to rudely snap her fingers to make sure he even heard her. After about thirty seconds, he finally spoke.

“Well, we have the luxury hotel on the beach, a couple motels close to that, a bed and breakfast, a Holiday Inn Express, a–”

“I don’t care what they are. I just need to know where the _closest_ one is.”

“Excuse me? Are you stranded?” a voice behind Lena asked.

She whirled around to see a girl about her age. The girl was blonde, had blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, and was only slightly taller than Lena. She wore a pair of white shorts with a short-sleeved pastel blue button-up. And in contradiction to her slim figure, she held an enormous cup of mixed red and blue Icee.

Lena raised an eyebrow as she took her in. “Yes,” she answered.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you were kind of yelling on the phone.” The girl smiled sheepishly as she took a sip of her frozen liquid sugar. “Did your car break down?”

Lena sighed. “Something like that.” She was too embarrassed to say that she simply ran out of gas.

“That’s unfortunate,” the girl said with a frown.

Thinking the conversation was done, Lena was about to turn back to the cashier when the girl spoke again.

“There’s a motel close by here. It’s doesn’t cost a lot, but it’s not super fancy or anything.”

“That’s fine.” Lena didn’t care. She only needed somewhere to sleep and charge her phone until morning. “Do you have Uber or cabs in this town?”

“We have cabs, but there’s only a couple of them, so they’re really slow. It usually takes like an hour for them to come.”

“Great.” Lena rested her hands on her hips as she contemplated to herself. “Can you tell me how to get to that motel from here?”

The girl’s eyes widened. “You’re going to walk?”

“Yes.”

“This late at night?”

“What? Does this town have a high murder rate or something?” Lena asked with a roll of her eyes.

“Of course not! But you shouldn’t be walking by yourself late at night in a place you don’t know. This is like… the first thing they teach you in school!”

“I’m sure I’ll manage. Now can you please tell me how to get there?” As entertaining as it was to watch this girl ramble out her words at an impressive speed, Lena knew she had to get there before it got _too_ late.

“I can drive you,” the blonde blurted out suddenly.

Lena held back a laugh. “I think not getting into cars with strangers was the second thing they taught you in school.”

“I know that, but you can trust me. Please, I would feel horrible if I turned on the news tomorrow and found out something awful happened to you.” The girl smiled for emphasis. “I’m completely harmless.”

Lena narrowed her eyes as she looked her up and down. She did look harmless, and she had a nice smile on top of that. But Lena was thrown from the kindness that a complete stranger was offering. It definitely wasn’t something she was used to. She could hear her mother’s voice in her head screaming not to do it.

And the fact that her mother would disapprove helped Lena make up her mind.

“Alright then.”

“You’ll let me drive you?” The girl’s smile grew even brighter if that were possible.

Lena nodded. “You should know that I carry a taser,” she said as she pointed at her purse.

The smile disappeared in an instant as the girl’s expression became alarmed. She lifted her hands into the air between them.

“I promise to keep my hands to myself at all times.”

“Good.” Lena shouldered her purse and looked at her expectantly. “Shall we?”

“Right! Let me just…” she moved past Lena to put her cup on the counter. “Mr. Johnson!” The man was startled awake again. He blinked a sleepy grin at the girl. As she handed him some cash, she turned to smile at Lena. “I’m Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers.”

“I’m Lena.” With a frown, Lena hesitated to finish. Her last name was at notoriety levels that had spread throughout the entire country at this point. She didn’t want Kara to know which family she was a part of. “Just Lena.”

If she were curious about the obvious omission, Kara didn’t show it. “It’s nice to meet you, Lena.”

“Likewise.” Lena smiled.

Kara got her change and led Lena outside to an older green pickup truck. She opened the passenger door for her before hurrying around to the driver’s side.

“I know she looks old, but she still runs!” Kara said as she turned the engine over.

“Good to know,” Lena answered while she buckled herself in. “It’s a nice color.”

“Thanks!” Kara beamed. “Green’s my favorite color.”

They began their short drive through the small town. Most of the businesses were closed for the night. But the streets were hardly deserted as Lena noticed several people driving and walking in the same general direction.

“Where are they all going?” she found herself asking.

“There’s a bonfire at the beach,” Kara explained. “Sort of like a beginning-of-summer celebration. Everyone from school is going. All of my friends are there.”

“Right.” Lena frowned to herself. “You know, with all the people that are out, I would’ve been perfectly safe walking by myself.”

Kara took her eyes off the road for a second to look at Lena. “You can never be too sure.”

Lena smiled at her. “I still appreciate this, though.”

“It’s no problem! I’m happy to do it!”

Lena believed her.

Sooner than she expected, they pulled into a small parking lot and stopped in front of an unexceptional motel.

Before Lena could properly thank her and say goodbye, Kara killed the engine and started to get out of the truck.

“I’ll go with you inside and make sure you get a room. Sometimes they’re full, you know, with summer and all.”

Lena followed her out of the truck. “Thank you, Kara.”

They entered the small main building where the front desk was. An agitated looking girl in her 20s put her phone down with a sigh when she heard them come in.

“Can I help you?”

“I need a room for the night,” Lena said. “Do you have any available?”

“Single or double?”

“Single.”

“We only have doubles right now.”

“Then why would you a—” Lena squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled. “A double is fine.” She failed to restrain the annoyance in her tone, and the girl shot her an unabashed glare.

“That’s going to be ninety dollars.”

Lena wasn’t stupid. She knew she was being absurdly overcharged. And when Kara opened her mouth to argue with the girl, Lena grabbed her arm and shook her head. She wasn’t in the mood to get in a dispute over money, especially an amount that was chump change compared to how much her family was worth.

She instead pulled a hundred-dollar bill out of her purse and tossed it on the counter. The girl quickly snatched it.

“I’ll also need to see your I.D.”

Lena huffed as she dug through her purse once more. She then shoved it into the girl’s hand.

The girl looked at the I.D. then back at Lena. When she looked back down, her eyes widened. Lena knew that she must’ve seen the last name. And when she looked back up at Lena with an even more intense glare, Lena held her gaze confidently, daring her to say something.

She didn’t. Instead the girl practically threw her I.D. and change back at her and pulled a key out from the drawer.

“Room 7,” she mumbled. “Enjoy your stay.”

As Lena turned around, her stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly.

“When was the last time you ate?” Kara asked.

“This morning.” Lena really should prioritize eating more. She turned her head back to the front desk girl. “Do you have a vending machine or something?”

“Outside.”

Lena went outside with Kara right behind her and groaned when she saw the run-down machine.

“It’s out of order!” she yelled inside.

“Not my problem.”

“Dammit,” Lena muttered to herself as she shook the machine in frustration.

“Don’t shake the vending machine,” the girl called out monotonously.

_Well that’s perfect,_ Lena thought. She had no choice but to wait until morning.

“I could take you to get something to eat,” Kara offered.

Lena blinked at her.  “That’s okay, Kara. I doubt anywhere around here is open this late.”

“Noonan’s is open!” Kara said enthusiastically. “That’s my favorite place! They’re open twenty-four hours.”

Lena simply stared at her for a moment. This girl seemed eager to just spend more time with her. As for why, she didn’t know. Most people only pushed their way into her life because they had an interest in her family. And it’s not like Lena had a warm and welcoming personality. But nevertheless, Kara was persistent.

“Don’t you have a bonfire to get to? The one all of your friends from school are at?” She greatly enjoyed watching as Kara sputtered and opened and closed her mouth a couple times.

“No!” At Lena’s raised eyebrow, she added, “I mean, yeah all my friends are there. I told them I might go. _Might_ go. They’re not waiting for me or anything.” Kara was a terrible liar.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Am not!” Kara whined. “And besides, I’m pretty hungry too. And Noonan’s has _the best_ sticky buns in the whole world. Like seriously, you haven’t really been alive until you’ve had them.” The look on her face was pleading and Lena knew she wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted.

“Well…” Lena considered it. She was awfully hungry. And Kara was kind and easy to talk to. And maybe Lena wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye just yet. It looked like Kara wasn’t either. “How can I pass up _the best_ sticky buns in the world?”

The smile Kara gave right then could’ve given the sun a run for its money. In a surprising move, she grabbed Lena’s hand and rushed them back to the truck. All Lena could do was let herself get dragged along. Kara’s excitement was infectious and Lena couldn’t wipe the smile off her own face.

“I promise it’s worth it,” Kara said as she sped out of the parking lot. Lena was filled with minor panic when she found that there was no bar to grab onto.

“It must be,” she said.

Kara blushed and slowed down a little. “Sorry. I should probably get some coffee while I’m there.”

“Yes, I’m sure caffeine is exactly what you need,” Lena said quietly.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

Kara gave her a playful glare. “I totally heard that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kara grinned at her. “You win this time.” Smiling triumphantly, Lena settled comfortably in her seat.

It wasn’t long before they pulled in front of the small restaurant in the middle of the town. Lena followed Kara inside as they made their way to what Lena assumed to be her favorite table.

“Looks like a nice place,” Lena commented as they sat down.

A waitress quickly showed up and asked for their orders.

“Coffee,” Kara said right away.

“Lots of coffee,” Lena added.

“And sticky buns! Lena, how many did you want?”

“I’ll just have one for now and go from there,” Lena said with a laugh.

Kara nodded at the waitress, who looked amused as she wrote on her notepad.

“Lots of coffee and lots of sticky buns, got it. Coming right up, Kara.”

“I take it you come here often?” Lena said when the waitress left.

Kara shrugged. “Only about once a week for the past six years.”

Lena nodded. Before she could say more, Kara’s phone began ringing. Kara pulled it out of her pocket and looked at Lena apologetically.

“It’s my friend Winn. If I don’t answer, he won’t stop calling.”

Lena dismissively waved her hand. “Go ahead, Kara. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara smiled at her response. “Hey,” she answered her phone.

Lena watched her sigh.

“No, I’m not going.”

A crinkle formed on Kara’s brow and Lena’s lips twitched as she tried not to chuckle at the expression. It was… something.

“I know I said I would—” Kara stopped to look at Lena. “I know what I said, but something came up. And I’m really sorry and I promise I’ll make it up to you. Uh huh. Okay, sure. Mike? What’s he asking? Ew gross, no. Yes, you can tell him those exact words. Okay. I really got to go. Bye, Winn!”

Lena smirked at her. “So, something came up?”

“Technically, yes.”

“Am I right to assume that your friend was asking why you’re not at the bonfire that you _definitely_ didn’t have to go to?”

Kara’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “You’re exactly right.”

The waitress brought them their coffee. Kara took a sip and continued.

“I honestly didn’t feel like going in the first place.”

“So I was just an excuse for you to get out of going?” Lena asked.

“No!” Kara nearly dropped her cup. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Sure.”

“Lena…” Kara pouted.

“Sorry,” Lena said. “I was just teasing.”

“You enjoy teasing me, don’t you?”

“Only because you make it so easy. But I’ll stop now. I promise.” She rubbed her forehead. “It’s been a really long day.”

“I’ll say. How long were you driving for?”

“Since six this morning. I stayed at another hotel last night.”

“Where are you coming from?”

“Metropolis.”

“Golly! Metropolis?” Lena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Because really, _Golly?_

“That’s where I’m from,” Lena said. “Well, where my family is from at least.”

“That’s a really long drive.”

Lena nodded in agreement.

“About a three-day drive.”

“How could you drive all that way by yourself?”

“I enjoy my alone time,” Lena said with a shrug. “Gives me time to think.”

“I think I’d go crazy,” Kara said. “Where are you going?”

“National City,” Lena answered sadly. She was only five short hours away from her destination before her gas decided to run out.

“Oh! Are you visiting family for the summer?”

_I’m doing this to get away from my family,_ she thought.

“God, no. I’m moving there for college.”

“Wait… wait a minute.” Kara frowned as realization dawned on her. “You’re going to National City University?”

“Yes.”

“No way!” Kara shouted, so loud that all of the other patrons in the building turned to give her quizzical looks. All three of them.

“Kara,” Lena said with a laugh, “I think you’re drawing some attention to us.”

“That’s where I’m going!”

“You…” Lena’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re what?”

“National City University,” Kara said. “I’m going there in the fall!”

The thought of seeing Kara again after tonight caused an absurd amount of joy to suddenly flood Lena’s chest.

“This is so perfect!” Kara said. “I’ve been so nervous about going, but at least now I know I’ll have a friend when I get there!” She stopped herself as she looked at Lena anxiously. “I mean… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume that–”

“Kara, relax.” Lena gently placed her hand on Kara’s wrist. “You helped me out when I was having a completely horrible day. And you quite possibly saved my life by giving me a lift.” She winked as she said that last part. “I think it goes without saying at this point that we’re definitely friends. And I’m just as excited as you are knowing that I’ll have a friend while I’m away at school.”

She watched Kara glance down and blush at the hand on her wrist, and then used her free hand to push up the rim of her glasses.

“Well, maybe the whole impending dangers of walking at night was an exaggeration on my part.”

“No, no. I’m still here because of you.” Lena dropped her voice an octave. “Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

Kara’s blush increased tenfold as she let out a nervous laugh and pulled her hand back. She was looking at everywhere but Lena.

“Sticky buns!” she squeaked out.

Lena turned to see the waitress returning. She’ll get back to tormenting Kara later. At that moment, she was starving.

A soft moan escaped her lips as soon as she took the first bite. “Holy shit…”

“Lena!” Kara chided.

“Sorry,” Lena said as she took another bite. “You weren’t kidding! This is amazing.”

“I know,” Kara said with a grin. “Literally _the best_ in the world.”

The main door opened and they turned to see an elderly couple walk in. The man and wife wore matching smiles and thick glasses.

“See, Martha? I told you it wouldn’t be busy,” the man said loudly so that his wife could hear.

“Thomas, just sit down and order your bacon.”

Kara and Lena glanced at each other and chuckled quietly.

“Do you know them?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head.  “I’ve seen them around here and there, but no, I don’t.”

“I thought everyone in small towns like this knew each other?”

“That’s just a stereotype. Don’t believe everything you see in the movies.”

“Right.” Lena looked back at the couple. “What do you think their story is?”

“Hmm…” Kara wrinkled her brow as she thought to herself. “They usually go to sleep at six thirty… but he woke up his wife because he had a sudden hankering for bacon.”

The two girls shared a laugh.

“Is that something that ever happens to you? Late night bacon cravings?” Lena asked with a playful smile.

“Oh, all the time. It’s a regular occurrence. But it doesn’t stop with bacon.” Kara started to count off on her fingers. “There’s also sticky buns, of course. And donuts, pizza, potstickers…”

“Potstickers? Really?”

“You don’t want to get me started on potstickers,” Kara said with a serious expression, “trust me.”

The waitress appeared again and refilled their coffee cups.

“More sticky buns?”

“God, yes,” Lena said.

“Just keep them coming,” Kara added. She turned back to Lena and stared as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “Why are you going to National City so early? Classes don’t start for another three months.”

“I enrolled in a summer science program to get a head start,” Lena explained.

“Science? What are you going to study?”

“Biochemistry.”

“Wow! That’s impressive.”

“Thank you.” Lena nodded. “I was also accepted into MIT, but I decided to go with National City.”

“You chose instead to go to a school that’s all the way across the country? Why?”

Lena shifted and she took a breath. “We’re talking an awfully lot about me. And yet I don’t know a thing about you, Kara.”

Kara blinked in surprise as she registered Lena’s words.

“You’re right. Gosh, I’m so nosy sometimes. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I would just like to know more about you,” Lena said as she waved her off.

“How about this, let’s take turns asking each other questions?”

“What kind of questions?”

“Anything!” Kara said with excitement. “Let’s start with the easy ones and go from there.”

“Um, okay then.”

“Great! I’ll go first.” Lena started to become nervous with the eager glint growing in Kara’s eyes. “So, I already told you that my favorite color is green. What’s yours?”

“Blue.”

“Okay, but what kind of blue? Like navy blue, baby blue…”

“Like,” Lena paused as she thought about how to word it, “like sky blue. Or, you know,” she gestured her hand towards Kara’s face, “like your eyes. That shade of blue.”

“Oh.” Lena watched as the blush returned to Kara’s cheeks. She adjusted her glasses. “Your turn.”

“What’s your favorite band?”

“NSYNC.” Kara didn’t hesitate.

“I meant a real band, Kara.”

“NSYNC is a real band!” Kara argued, visibly offended. “Don’t tell me you don’t like them?”

Lena shrugged. “They’re alright. I was always more of a Backstreet Boys kind of girl.”

“Whoa whoa whoa…” Kara dropped her hands onto the table and shook her head. Lena laughed as she watched her stand up like she was about to leave.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Lena said she as she grabbed her by the hand to pull her back down.

“I just don’t know how we’re ever going to be friends now.”

Lena continued laughing. She was quickly finding that Kara was a riot and she couldn’t remember the last time she was having this much fun with someone.

“Okay, it’s your turn to ask me something,” she said.

“Right, okay.” Kara drummed her fingers onto the table as she thought. “Favorite movie?”

“Jurassic Park.” At Kara’s amused expression, Lena rolled her eyes. “What? I like dinosaurs.”

“Cute.” Kara stifled a laugh. “Your turn.”

“If you could have any superpower, what would it be?”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “I would want to fly.”

“Really? Why?” Lena asked with a scrunch of her nose.

“I don’t know, it just seems like it would be so freeing, you know? Staring down at the rest of the world while you’re so high up. That’s why I love riding on airplanes.”

“I actually hate planes.”

“You’re afraid of flying?”

Lena nodded. “I’m _terrified_ of flying. That’s why I opted to drive to National City instead.” She sighed. “Whenever I’m on a plane, I have this strange fear that I’m going to suddenly fall through the floor and that’s how I’ll end.” She laughed to herself. “I guess I’m just overly paranoid. Especially of dying.”

“Everyone’s afraid of dying, Lena.”

“I suppose.”

“And besides, I’d rather take my chances with death on a plane than drive for three days straight by myself.”

“To be fair, this trip wasn’t a complete disaster,” she said as she smiled softly at Kara. “I made a new friend out of it.”

Kara returned the smile. “Do you believe in fate?”

“Is that your next question?”

“No, I just—” Kara shook her head. “I mean think about it. Your car broke down outside of Midvale of all places. You walked into the exact same gas station as me, and at the exact same time I did. And I was only there to stall from going to the stupid bonfire that was happening tonight. You literally could’ve been stranded anywhere in the country, but you ended up here. What are the odds of that?”

“Those are some incredible odds,” Lena remarked. “So you think us meeting was fate?”

“Yes, exactly.” Kara smiled as she leaned her elbows onto the table. “I think this is the universe’s way of telling us we’re destined to be great friends.”

“Is that right?” Lena leaned forward to mimic her position.

“Yes,” Kara said softly. Her eyes shifted back and forth between Lena’s. “I think you’re going to be a very important person in my life.”

“I think so too,” Lena said, barely above a whisper.

The sound of plates suddenly hitting the table caused both girls to jump.

“More sticky buns!” The waitress smiled at them and left. 

Lena cleared her throat and looked away from Kara. She busied herself by taking another bite.

“While we’re in agreement that these are amazing, I don’t see how you can eat so many at once.”

“I was blessed with a really fast metabolism,” Kara said with a shrug.

“Clearly. You were holding the biggest Icee cup known to man when I first saw you, after all.”

“Like I said, I have a long list of late-night cravings.”

Lena laughed and watched as Kara basically inhaled her next sticky bun with ease. Lena herself was already full. She glanced down at her watch and knew that even though she wasn’t the least bit tired at that moment, she was in for a long day tomorrow.

“Are you tired?”

“Surprisingly, no.” When Kara visibly perked up at the answer, Lena narrowed her eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering…” Kara bit her lip as she spoke, “if you would come to the beach with me?”

“Now?” Kara nodded. “To go to that bonfire?”

“Yeah! I think it’d be really cool if all my friends met you!”

“Why?” Lena asked bluntly.

“Because,” Kara flapped her hands at Lena like it was obvious, “we never get any new people in this town.”

“Do you ever wonder if there’s a reason for that?”

“Don’t try and change the subject.”

“Kara…”

“Come on, they’re going to love you! You’re hilarious and smart and really interesting.”

Lena scoffed. She always thought of herself being as interesting as an instruction manual.

“It sounds like you’re just trying to show off your shiny new toy.”

Kara pouted. It was a pout so advanced that Lena knew it was only a matter of seconds before she caved.

“Fine,” she said.

“Yes!”

“But I can’t stay too long. I do have to leave in the morning, you know.” To Lena, it was less about getting sleep and more about participating in the least amount of social interaction she could get away with. The easy-going blonde in front of her was one thing, but a group of strangers asking questions and curiously studying her was something else entirely.

“I know,” Kara said sadly. “But since you’re only here for one night, I really think you should make the most of it.”

Lena silently agreed. Well, she wanted to make the most out of her time with Kara.

They flagged down the waitress to bring them their check. Lena was faster and pulled out her credit card first.

“Lena, you don’t have to do that!” Kara protested.

Lena ignored her and handed the card over. “It’s not a big deal, Kara. Trust me.”

“But—”

“There’s no arguing with me on this one,” she said firmly.

“Then I’ll pay next time. You know, when we’re both in National City.”

Lena looked at her and smiled. “Deal.”

After getting Lena’s card back, the two girls made their way outside.

“We can just walk,” Kara said. “It’s only like a few blocks away. Also, my truck kind of goes through gas like crazy,” she added, embarrassed.

Lena placed a hand on the crook of her elbow and, even in the dark, could see Kara’s flushed face.

“Lead the way.”

“Right! This way.”

Lena followed as Kara led them on their path, her hand still firmly grasped onto the other girl while they strode down the sidewalks, occasionally illuminated by the recurring street lamps. They were silent for a few minutes before Lena spoke.

“It’s still technically your turn to ask a question,” she said.

“That’s right,” Kara said, excited.

“So what’s it going to be?”

“Hmm…” Kara thought out loud. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“Something like what?” Lena frowned.

“Something not many people know about you.”

“Something not many people know…” she repeated. What was something she wanted Kara to know? “I was adopted,” she found herself saying.

Kara’s head turned at lightening speed to look at Lena. “You were?”

Lena did her best not to assume anything negative was going through Kara’s mind, but she wasn’t expecting _this_ much of a reaction.

“When I was four,” she continued. “I never knew my birth father, and after my mother died, I went through the system for a short while before I was taken in by a wealthy family. A _really_ wealthy family.”

“I’m glad you were taken in by a good family.

“I didn’t say it was a _good_ family. They just have a lot of money.” Lena sighed. “I know I could’ve had it much worse than I did, but I just… I don’t know. I would give anything to have my real mother back. I honestly don’t remember much about her, but everything I can remember is just warmth, love.”

Kara gave her a small smile as she stared at her while they walked. Lena was glad that she wasn’t prying for more information.

“I was adopted too.”

Lena’s faced mimicked Kara’s from before almost identically. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” Kara shook her head with a smile.

The question is on the tips of Lena’s tongue, but she can’t bring herself to ask it. And almost as if Kara could read her mind, she started to explain.

“My parents died when I was twelve,” she said, “in a fire. I wasn’t there when it happened. But still, it was bad.”

“Oh Kara, I’m so sorry.”

Kara brought her free hand up to give the one Lena still had on her arm a squeeze, silently telling her it was okay.

“My adoptive dad, Jeremiah, was a good friend of my parents. So the Danvers family took me in right away, and it didn’t take them long to get all of the adoption paperwork sorted out.”

“And you’ve been happy living with them?” Lena watched her carefully, worried that she was getting too personal.

“I thank my lucky stars for them every day.” She frowned at Lena. “I’m sorry. I know you said that wasn’t the case for you and I’m not trying to rub it in your face or anything.”

“No, it’s okay,” Lena said. “Really, Kara, I’m glad that you had a chance at a happy life even after…”

“Thank you, Lena.”

Lena didn’t say anything else as she didn’t want to make the whole thing too emotional for Kara. So they continued strolling in comfortable silence.

The sound of light waves rolling on the shore became louder as they got close to the beach. Lena couldn’t hear or see other people. It was just darkness.

“Are you sure that it was here?”

“Yes.” Kara frowned as they got closer. “That’s weird.”

They made it to the sand and noticed a large pile of burnt wood, two figures laid next to it. Smoke still lingered in the air. Empty cans and bottles were scattered all around them. It was clear that there was a huge gathering at this spot.

They approached the figures and saw that it was actually two boys with their hands clasped under their heads.

“Where is everyone?” Kara asked them. 

“The cops showed up. They made everyone leave,” one of the boys answered. He was clearly stoned out of his mind.

“Damn the man.” The other one seemed to be too. Lena openly laughed at them.

“Oh, well thanks,” Kara said. She turned to Lena and started leading them away so they could talk with privacy. “Sorry I brought you all the way down here for nothing.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” she said, secretly feeling relieved. When they were a good distance away from the boys, she dropped her purse and sat down in the sand and looked up at Kara. “We can still hang out here for a bit.”

Kara smiled and sat down next to her. She brought her knees up to her chest, her shoulder pressed against Lena’s.

“I’m never out here when it’s this deserted,” she said. “It’s actually really nice.”

“I’ll say.” Lena looked up towards the sky. “You can never see the stars as bright as this in the city with all the lights.”

Kara joined her in looking up and frowned. “Huh, I guess I’ve never really thought about that.”

“You never stop to admire the stars?” Lena nudged her.

“Not all of us are science nerds, you know.” Kara turned to look back at her with a shit-eating grin. “But you’re right. It’s a great view.”

Lena hummed her agreement and leaned back onto her hands. She subtly stared at the girl next to her, who was still fixated on the night sky. In the soft glow of moonlight, she found Kara to be absolutely stunning in that moment.

“I think it’s my turn to ask a question,” she said.

Kara turned to her with a smile and nodded for her to go ahead.

“Who was your first kiss?”

She watched Kara choke on air while sputtering, which amused Lena to no end.

“Um, it was with James Olsen. It was freshman year and it was on a dare.” Kara cleared her throat. “He actually became my boyfriend when we were sophomores.”

Lena’s heart dropped as soon as Kara uttered the word.

“You have a boyfriend?” 

“No.” Kara shook her head quickly. “We broke up last year, but we’re still good friends.”

Lena relaxed, feeling silly that she was even upset in the first place. It was Kara’s business if she was seeing someone.

“I see.”

“It’s my turn to ask something!” Kara pointed out.

“Okay.” Lena already knew what she was going to ask.

“Who was _your_ first kiss?” 

“Veronica Sinclair,” she answered smoothly. “I was fifteen and away at boarding school. It was also done on a dare.”

“You—” Kara stared at her, bewildered. “Your first kiss was with a girl?”

Lena nodded. “She was a complete bitch too. Made my life hell until we graduated. Totally wasn’t worth giving up my first kiss to.”

“Wow.” Kara looked as if she was trying to wrap her brain around the whole thing. “Um, since I already told you, I was wondering… do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?”

“No.” Lena smiled. “I don’t have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

“Why is that good?”

Kara’s eyes nearly doubled in size as she started stammering on her words. “I think it’s your turn to ask something now.”

“Okay. My question is why is that good?”

“That doesn’t count as an actual question!”

Lena smirked. “Fine then.” She’ll give Kara a break for now. She tilted her head as she thought about it. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?”

“Does it have to be a real place?”

“Um, no?”

“Then Hogwarts.” Kara frowned. “Well, I guess I technically aged out. But still, it would’ve been really cool.”

“Oh my God.” Lena doubled over in laughter and was met with a shove from Kara.

“Hey, you have your thing with dinosaurs, so leave me and Harry Potter alone.”

“I’m sorry.” Lena wiped under her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. “But that’s just so ridiculous.”

Kara pouted. She stubbornly turned her head to look away from Lena.

“Aww come on, Kara. Don’t be like this.” When Lena was met with silence, she leaned forward and rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder. She felt Kara stiffen nervously. “Please don’t ignore me,” she whispered into her ear.

Kara slowed turned her head and soon their faces were so close that their foreheads grazed each other.

“You should know something,” she whispered back.

“What’s that?”

“I think that I really like you.”

Lena held her gaze and smiled. “Good, because I really like you too.” She blindly felt around for Kara’s hand and placed hers on top of it.

But before she could do or say anything else, she saw a light suddenly shining one the two stoners that were several yards away from them.

“Someone’s here,” she said.

Confused, Kara turned to look. She then shot up so fast that Lena was nearly knocked back.

“It’s a police officer,” she whispered loudly.

“What?” Lena panicked. “Should we run?”

“What? Lena, no.” Kara snickered as she reached her hand out to help Lena up. “Just act cool. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Lena nodded and fetched her purse up. The flashlight turned onto them as the officer started making his way over.

“What are you girls doing out here?” he asked when he reached them.

“Nothing, sir,” Kara answered for them. “Just enjoying the beach.”

“Are you aware that it’s way past curfew?” 

“We’re both 18.”

He pointed the flashlight at both their faces, causing Lena to squint. He then lowered it back down.

“I’ll have to see your I.D.s.”

“Right! Of course.” Kara pulled hers out as Lena quickly dug through her purse. They both handed them over to the officer.

Lena watched as he studied them for a moment, a frown forming on his face as he raised his flashlight back up at Lena. She swallowed.

“Alright,” he said. “You should probably get home. It’s not safe for you two to be out by yourselves this late.”

“Yes. We were just leaving,” Kara said with a nod. 

“Miss Danvers,” he said as he handed Kara her I.D. back. He looked at Lena and held hers out to her. “Miss—”

“Thank you, officer,” she cut him off as she took her card back.

“Would you like me to escort you both?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Kara said. “My house is just down the beach that way.” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

He nodded. “Okay then. Have a good night.”

When he turned to go back to his car, Lena looked at Kara curiously.

“Do you actually live close by or was that just a line to get him to leave us alone?”

“I would never lie to a peace officer, Lena,” Kara said with a smile. She grabbed Lena by the hand. “Come on.”

_Her hand is so soft,_ Lena thought as she held onto it.

Kara gave her a bashful smile, squeezing her hand. Lena realized she completely forgot to ask where they were going now, but she assumed Kara just was taking them to her house. It actually didn’t matter much to Lena. They could go to Mexico for all she cared as long as she was with Kara.

And she desperately wished that she would get a chance to do what almost happened when they were sat in the sand.

“It’s just literally right up here,” Kara said. She turned them to where they walked further away from the water and towards one of the houses.

“You weren’t kidding,” Lena said. They made their way to the front door and Lena hesitated. “You won’t get in trouble for bringing company over this late at night?”

“No,” Kara said as she dropped Lena’s hand to pull her keys out. “We just have to be quiet. Jeremiah and Eliza are asleep.”

“Those are your adoptive parents?”

Kara nodded. She opened the door and took Lena’s hand again and quietly led them through the house and up the stairs.

“This is my room,” Kara whispered and opened one of the bedroom doors. She turned the light on and shut the door as soon as Lena was inside. “Sorry it’s kind of messy,” she said at normal volume this time.

Lena looked around the room. Besides a sweater thrown on the desk chair and a couple coffee mugs, the room was immaculate. She was impressed and smiled at Kara.

She took the time to look around, stopping at the many picture frames on the wall above the desk. They were all of Kara and other people, most likely her friends. Lena noticed that most of them had the same girl.

“That’s my sister,” Kara said as she pointed at one of the pictures of the girl, “Alex.”

Lena nodded. “Are you two close?”

“Yeah,” Kara answered. “We’re like best friends.”

“Where is she?”

“She went on a trip with some friends. But she’ll be back next weekend, and then she’ll stay here until it’s time to go back to school.” 

“Oh.” Lena looked back at the pictures. She hoped that if she ever had a chance to meet Alex, she would make a good impression.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“I have a brother.” She swallowed. “I don’t really like talking about him,” she said with a fragile voice. Kara frowned before nodding.

“Come here.” Kara took her hand again and led her to a small couch by the window big enough for two people. As she settled next to her, Lena stifled a yawn and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, tilting her head slightly to peer up at her.

“Of course,” Kara responded as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Are you tired?”

“No,” Lena lied as convincingly as she could. She assumed Kara bought it because she didn’t say anything.

They sat there in silence, just slowly breathing in and out. Lena thought about how it’s been ages since the last time she was this physically close to someone, and she found that she didn’t mind it one bit. She felt at ease with Kara.

“You know,” Kara said after a few minutes, “my first summer here, Alex and I stayed up until dawn almost every night in her room.”

Lena smiled as she listened.

“We would just talk and watch movies and eat loads of ice cream.”

“Just ice cream? I find that hard to believe.” Lena craned her neck to raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Well, _mostly_ ice cream, you smart aleck,” Kara clarified with a cheeky grin. “But anyway, we had a Disney marathon for our first all-nighter. And we were just talking through all of the movies. It was weird, because I never had a sister before. But then it hit me that I was laughing for the first time since my parents…” Kara sighed. “And that night, I knew everything was going to be okay.”

Kara shifted and Lena lifted her head off her shoulder. Kara angled her body to fully face her.

“I think my whole point is, we have those random moments throughout life where we’re just truly happy in that moment, you know?”

Lena nodded. There were only a few of those moments that she could recall in her own lifetime, but she knew exactly what Kara was talking about.

“And I feel like this is one of those moments. Being here with you.” 

“Kara…” If only she could find the words to convey how much she felt the same.

“Lena,” Kara said softly, “it’s my turn to ask you a question.”

Curiously, Lena nodded.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lena’s breath hitched. And if she couldn’t already feel her heart pounding wildly against the wall of her chest, she would’ve assumed that it stopped beating altogether. She was at a loss for words with Kara, so all she could do was nod dumbly. 

The next thing she felt was Kara’s soft palm on her cheek and their foreheads pressed together just like they were on the beach. Kara let out a shaky breath against her lips and Lena could see that she was just as nervous.

She felt so light and free tonight. She never knew she could feel this way with anyone, let alone someone she just met. It was like the universe finally shifted in her favor. But all that she was feeling in that moment confirmed one thing for Lena: how easily she could fall in love with Kara Danvers.

“Kara, wait.” She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled back.

Kara frowned at her. “What’s wrong? Is this too soon?”

Lena shook her head faster than she could blink. She so badly wanted this.

“No! Believe me, I want this more than anything.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “But I really need to tell you something about me first.”

“Okay?” Kara looked equal parts worried and terrified.

Lena exhaled. Kara had to know before they went any further. She couldn’t let herself fall for Kara right away only to be heartbroken soon after.

“Have you heard of a man named Lex Luthor?”

“Lex Luthor?” Kara looked away with knitted brows as she thought about the name. “Wasn’t he the guy that did all of those—”

“Bombings,” Lena supplied for her, “last year.”

“I don’t understand? What does he have to do with this?” 

“Because he’s my brother,” Lena forced out before she could have a chance to change her mind. “My name is Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s squinting eyes slowly returned to normal size as her mouth dropped open slightly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Lena said quietly, suddenly feeling vulnerable as she looked away from Kara.

“I didn’t know he had a sister.”

“Well trust me, all of Metropolis knew.” Lena let out a humorless laugh. The memories of being tormented by her classmates and subsequently having to be yanked out of school came back to her. Getting screamed at by random people on the streets whenever she dared to show her face. Everything suddenly came flooding back to her mind. She fought the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

“That must’ve been so hard for you.”

Lena clenched her jaw. “I was forced to stay locked inside of my house for the first couple months after everything happened.” She looked at Kara. “I had to wait for the death threats to be less frequent before I could leave.” 

“Oh my God. Lena…”

“I thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad across the country. I mean, I still get _the looks_ from people. But I just needed to get away from there. And I definitely had to get away from my family.”

“Your family?”

“It was always assumed that Lex would be the one to take over LuthorCorp when the time came,” Lena said. “And now that job falls on me. I suddenly have to do all these things that are expected of me. And the thing is I don’t know if I even can. I’m not cut out for it. It’s just too much to handle and so much pressure.”

“Have you told your parents that?”

“Yes,” Lena said. “But they make it as if I have no other option. _Especially_ my mother. And speaking of her,” she paused to exhale slowly, “she was always cold and distant with me, even before Lex did what he did. But now it’s even worse. She talks to me like I’m just another one of her employees.”

“That’s horrible. I’m so sorry.” Kara tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder.  

“So that’s what I needed to tell you.” Lena looked up at Kara’s eyes. “Before we go any further, you deserve to know who I really am.”

Kara held her gaze, studying her thoughtfully. The seconds ticked by slowly and they were agonizing for Lena. She was terrified of what Kara was going to say to her.

“Well,” Kara finally spoke, “I’m honestly a little relieved.”

“What?” Lena looked at her as if she just grew a second head. “Do you not recall the entire conversation we just had?”

“Yeah. But I thought you were going to tell me you were secretly married or something.” Kara laughed to herself.

“Seriously, Kara?”

“I’m sorry! But you made it sound like it was going to be this horrible thing.”

“It is horrible!”

“Look,” Kara exhaled, “you’re right, what Lex Luthor did was horrible, I agree. But you’re not your brother.”

“But I’m still a Luthor.” 

“That doesn’t make you a monster.” She grasped one of Lena’s hands in both of her own. “Lena, I’m so sorry you had to live through something like that. And I really wish that I could somehow take back all of the pain you had to go through.”

Lena didn’t know what to say. All she could do was stare.

“I know we only just met,” Kara whispered, “but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. Is that crazy?”

Lena shook her head. “No, it’s not.”

“You said I deserve to know who you really are, and I _just know_ , I feel it in my heart that you’re an amazing person. And you deserve to know that.” Kara gave Lena a lopsided smile. “So, I’m going to ask you again. Can I kiss you?" 

Nodding, Lena swallowed once more.

“Kara, you should know that this is new territory for me. I _really_ like you.”

“This is all new for me too. But whatever this is between us, whatever it’s going to be, it just feels right.”

With that, Lena gripped the fabric of Kara’s shirt and jerked her closer, slamming their mouths together in one rushed movement. Initially surprised, Kara brought her hands up to Lena’s face and eagerly returned the kiss.

Kara tasted like coffee and cinnamon, and it was perfect. Lena didn’t know how long the kiss lasted for, but every cell in her body felt like it was on fire and she wanted this feeling to go on forever.

But she needed air entirely too soon for her liking, so she pulled away to catch her breath, her smile matching Kara’s.

“Wow,” Kara said softly, making Lena laugh.

“We’re definitely in agreement on that one.”

Kara shut her up by kissing her again. Lena brought her hands up to Kara’s hair, and leaning in even closer when she felt arms wrap around her waist. It wasn’t long before they deepened the kiss. Lena’s hands moved on their own accord at that point and she was grasping at every inch of Kara that she could reach.

But she knew she had to stop herself before she lost complete control and they ended up going further than either of them was ready for. So they finally slowed down, and then parted. They gave each other matching goofy grins before Lena snuggled into Kara’s side and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Lena wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but she was so exhausted that she couldn’t hold back a yawn this time.

“We need to get you to sleep,” Kara said.

“No.” She snuggled further into her shoulder.

“Lena, come on,” Kara said with amusement and then stood up. Lena pouted up at her.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Kara gave her the sad eyes again.

“Of course, Lena. I want to make the most of the time we have together.”

The words constricted Lena’s heart in agony. Their time was quickly running out, and after tonight, she wouldn’t see Kara for three months. She wouldn’t see this wonderful, amazing girl for three long months. It crushed her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a soft hand tilted her chin up.

“It’ll be okay,” Kara said.

“You promise?” 

“I promise. This isn’t just a one-time fling for me.” Kara took Lena’s hand and gently pulled her up. “I think everything is going to seem so boring to me once you leave.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” 

“You should know that I’m going to call and message you all the time. I’ll probably drive you crazy.”

“No you won’t.” She sighed in frustration. “This summer is going to suck.”

“It’s just three months,” Kara said. “And then I’ll be moving to National City. And then we’ll…” she paused.

“Be together?”

Kara smiled. She placed a tender kiss on Lena’s lips.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Lena told herself she can do this. Three months was nothing compared to the length of a lifetime. She’ll just have to drown herself in school work to try and make the time go by faster. She’ll likely hate every second of being alone now that she knows Kara Danvers exists. But sure, she could totally do this.

“Let’s get you back.”

Lena let Kara lead her out of the house, keeping an arm wrapped securely around her waist as they walked.

They trekked back through the beach the same way they came in. It was probably a longer route, but Lena didn’t care. Since her phone was dead, she had no idea what time it was, but could safely assume that it was somewhere in the early morning hours.

Thinking about it only made her realize how little time she had left. When she sighed, Kara’s arm around her tightened, so Lena leaned further into her.

They made it back to Kara’s truck in what seemed like no time at all. The drive to the motel was over in a blink and before Lena knew it, they were approaching the door to her room.

She dug the key out of her purse and opened the door. She turned on the light to see a cramped room with two twin-sized beds. She dumped her purse on one bed while Kara locked the door behind her.

Lena plugged her charger into the wall and left her phone on the small table, not bothering to wait for it to boot up so she could look at any missed calls or messages. None of that mattered now.

She turned around and abruptly pushed Kara onto the bed. She then turned off the light and sat down by Kara and started taking off her shoes.

“I should’ve brought clothes for us to change in,” Kara said as she took off her own shoes.

“This is fine.”

When they laid down, Lena adjusted so that she was facing Kara directly. She was quick to place a hand on Kara’s cheek and brought their lips together again. 

Her car dying on her was worth it. Getting stuck in this random town was worth it. Every stupid and frustrating thing that happened on this trip was worth it.

“Sleep,” Kara murmured after another few minutes of kissing. Lena didn’t want to sleep. She wanted this moment to last forever.

But her tired body betrayed her. As soon as Kara pulled back, Lena struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Fine,” she said with a pout. She nestled her face against Kara’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Kara whispered as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Lena let out a content sigh before she quickly started to drift off.

After what felt like less than a minute had passed after shutting her eyes, an annoying sound started to stir her from her slumber. She frowned and ignored it until it stopped, but it soon returned.

Grumbling, Lena untangled herself from Kara and opened her eyes. She sat up when she realized daylight was streaming in through the window and she was asleep for a lot longer than she thought.

Discovering that the source of the annoying sound was her phone vibrating, she quickly got out of the bed and answered it.

“Hello?” It was the tow company letting her know they picked up her car. They were at the gas station where she was the night before, so she gave them directions to the motel and hung up.

“What time is it?” Kara asked from behind her. Lena turned to see her reaching for her glasses on the bedside table. She smiled.

“It’s almost nine,” she replied. She went to sit back down beside her. “My car will be here soon.”

“Do you have to leave right away?”

“Yeah,” Lena said with a sigh. “I have to check in with my advisor by two.”

“Oh.”

They were silent as they stared at each other. Lena swallowed. She felt the tears coming and fought with all her might to keep them from falling. She reached for Kara’s hand.

“Kara…”

“Lena,” Kara said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “don’t let this be a sad goodbye.”

“This isn’t fair,” is all Lena said. It wasn’t fair that they only had one night together. It wasn’t fair that this insanely wonderful person had managed to steal her heart in less than twelve hours. But she won’t blame Kara for that. Still, this wasn’t fair.

“I know, but–”

“I just found you, and now I have to go.”

Kara reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. She leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

“This isn’t goodbye; this is…” Kara paused as she thought. “This is me saying thank you for the best night of my life. And I can’t wait for all the nights I know we’re going to have, and every day that we’re going to spend together.”

Lena squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted that so much. The only thing she’s ever wanted as much as this was wanting to get out of Metropolis.

She startled when there was a knock at the door. “Miss Luthor?” 

Lena cleared her throat and stood up. “Looks like my car is here.”

Kara followed as they went to greet the man at the door. Lena signed a couple forms and thanked the man.

“Looks like all it needed was some gas,” he said.

Lena’s cheeks started burning as she mumbled one last thank you and quickly shut the door. She was not surprised when she turned to see Kara sporting an amused expression.

“Really? You just ran out of gas?”

“Not another word,” Lena said as she pushed past her to stuff the paperwork into her purse. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she let herself relax into the hold. 

“Kara…” 

“I know. You have to go.”

That wasn’t what she was going to say, but Kara was right. She really did have to go if she wanted to get to National City in time. What she really wanted was for Kara to ask her to stay, because that’s all it would take. She knew at that moment she would do anything Kara asked.

Lena turned around in her arms and kissed her with everything she had, desperately trying to convey just how much Kara meant to her. She tangled her hands into blonde hair and held her as close as she could.

“I have to go,” she whispered.

“Okay.” Reluctantly, Kara released her hold on her and nodded, but her eyes soon widened, “Wait! We still need to exchange numbers!”

Lena could’ve slapped herself. She shook her head with a chuckle as she walked across the room to yank her phone off its charger and handed it over to Kara.

Kara typed her information in. “I can’t believe you were about to go without my number.” 

“I would’ve gotten it somehow.” 

“How?”

“I have my ways.” Lena winked at her.

Kara rolled her eyes with a smile and handed the phone back. She stood silently as Lena gathered her things. When she was certain she had everything, Lena held a hand out for Kara to take, and together they left the room.

When they reached the front office, Lena was relieved to find that there was a completely different girl manning the desk this time. She returned the key and went outside to see her car waiting right in front.

“I’m guessing this is you,” Kara said.

Lena sucked in a breath, unable to look at Kara for fear of crying out in the open. She released her hand to open the door and drop her purse inside. She rested her palm against the side of her car as she tried to hold herself together.

“Will you call me when you get there?” Kara asked.

Still facing away, Lena nodded. “I will,” she replied quietly. Slowly, she turned around and finally looked into Kara’s mesmerizing blue eyes. She felt so many things whenever she looked into those eyes. She felt like she was finally complete.

“You know this is the first time I’ve seen you in daylight.” Kara smiled and reached up to stroke her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lena gasped to herself. She couldn’t do this. She just couldn’t.

“Kara?” 

Kara frowned. “What’s wrong?”

So many thoughts and words steamrolled their way through Lena’s mind. There was a thousand ways she could say what her heart really wanted. But she had to say _something_. Say something or spend the whole summer filled with regret. 

“What if I stayed?”

“What?” Kara’s frowned deepened.

Lena slowly released a long breath and took her by the hand. “What if I stayed here for the summer?” she said. “With you.”

“Lena, I can’t ask you to do that. You only just met me last night.”

Lena laughed, like _really_ laughed, and Kara gaped at her as if she’d gone mad.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because… it does sound crazy,” Lena said, because it was. This was the craziest thing she’s ever done, and she wasn’t even hesitating. “You—God, Kara, you probably know me better than anyone else ever has. The real me. I’m not afraid to be myself with you.”

That made Kara smile. She remained silent and let Lena continue.

“And I want to know everything about you! I want to learn everything. I want to meet Alex and your friends and everyone else that you love. I want all of it. I know that we’ll get to be together in the fall in National City but,” Lena shrugged, “I just can’t wait that long. I’m sorry, but I can’t. You told me last night that you felt like you’d known me all your life, and I didn’t say it, but I feel the same. I really do, Kara.”

She placed her free hand on Kara’s shoulder and gazed at her with pleading eyes.

“I’m here now, and you’re here now. Like you said, it was fate. So,” she smiled nervously at Kara, “what if I stayed?”

“Lena, what about school?”

“I’m still going, of course.”

“But that summer program you were going to do?”

“The only reason I decided to do the program was so I could leave Metropolis as soon as possible.” It was the truth. Lena couldn’t care less about getting a head start on her academics. In the end, it was all just an excuse to escape.

“Won’t it be a lot of trouble cancelling on all of that?”

“It’s nothing a simple phone call won’t take care of.” There was no doubt going to be tremendous fees for cancelling on the program at the last minute. And she wouldn’t receive a refund on the summer tuition that’s already been paid, nor the private dorm room that’s also been paid for. Not to mention, she’ll have to endure an earful of her mother screeching at her over the phone for who knows how long once she found out. 

But Lena only had one thought as she looked at Kara. _Totally worth it._

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’ll have it all taken care of.”

“Lena,” Kara moved even closer, “are you sure?” 

Lena’s eyes bounced back and forth between Kara’s as she smiled. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” She wrapped her arms around Kara. “With all that’s happened up until this point in my life, meeting you was exactly what I needed. I know now that everything is going to be okay.”

Kara ducked her head with a small smile, and Lena knew that she had won this battle.

“So you’re staying?”

Lena’s grinned and nodded. “Yes. And in three months we’ll go to National City. _Together_.”

“Wow… you have no idea how happy I am right now.”

“I think I have an idea.”

With that, Lena brought their lips together in a kiss that wasn’t as desperate and rushed like the night before.

Lena knew they had all the time in the world now. And their time was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have some other stories in the vault that I'll try to get posted soon. Feel free to drop a line :)
> 
> Also, here's a link to my [tumblr page](http://timetravelingperson.tumblr.com/) if you want ever want to chat.


End file.
